megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Utuboros
is a giant moray eel Mechaniloid that appears as the sub-boss of Launch Octopus' stage in Mega Man X and Mega Man Xtreme 2. It comes in and out of the sand, swimming through the room. The player can stand on the middle sections, though the head and tail will cause damage if touched. Destroying either the head or tail section will destroy the Mechaniloid. His weakness is Boomerang Cutter, but because Utuboros wasn't programmed with an invincibility frame, If timed correctly, X can destroy Utuboros with a single Storm Tornado, so this is the preferred attack. There is also a hidden Utuboros inside a passage that only opens when the Cruiziler is destroyed, leading to a Heart Tank in Mega Man X, and a Body Upgrade in Mega Man Xtreme 2. This enemy also makes a cameo appearance in the animated intro of the CD ports of Mega Man X3, where X uses it to defeat Launch Octopus. Hits Data Chart Amount of shots/hits from weapons it takes to destroy Utuboros. Notes *For X-Buster, the four damage values are listed according to how long the weapon is charged. The first number is damage done with uncharged shots; the second number is when the weapon is charged slightly (cyan); third number is when the X-Buster is charged even more (yellow); fourth number is when the X-Buster is fully charged (pink). **Sometimes, an uncharged shot will inflict two units of damage instead of one, if the enemy has just started moving or if X fires a shot while he is dashing. *For the eight Special Weapons, the first number is damage done when the weapon is used in normal fire; the second is when the weapon is used in its charged state. **For Chameleon Sting, as the weapon's secondary fire renders X invincible and is incapable of inflicting damage on enemies and bosses, the damage values list only the normal fire of this weapon. *For Homing Torpedo, Boomerang Cutter, Storm Tornado and Fire Wave: the secondary fire for these weapons are capable of inflicting multiple hits on a target, so the values listed on the second number is the amount of damage done per hit, not the total amount of damage done. *Utuboros does not have an invincibility frame, so Storm Tornado does considerable damage. Other media Utuboros appeared in the Rockman X manga and Irregular Hunter Rockman X. The head and tail of a Utuboros appeared on the Variant Cover of ''Mega Man'' #40. Gallery RXUtuboros.png|''Rockman X'' manga IHRXUtuboros.png|''Irregular Hunter Rockman X'' See also *Scrap Trivia *"Utsubo" (ウツボ) is Japanese for moray eel. The name Utuboros could also be a reference to the word Uroboros, which is the name of a serpent devouring its own tail, or a combination of the two. Ouroboros is also the name of the last stage in Mega Man ZX Advent, which is an air fortress shaped like its namesake. *In Mega Man ZX Advent, a broken Utuboros appears in the Oil Field area in one of the side-quests. If the quest is completed, it is put on display in one of the rooms from Hunter's Camp. Similar Enemies *Dragon Blaster Category:Mega Man X enemies Category:Mega Man Xtreme 2 enemies Category:Sub-bosses Category:Mechaniloids Category:Fish design